DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): This component provides the necessary linkages from basic science through efficacy studies and epidemiology into the realm of applied effectiveness and translational research for broad implementation. It has a Clinical Research Facilitation Core and a Translation and Effectiveness Core. The objectives of this core are 1. to facilitate new and ongoing diabetes-related clinical and behavioral research; to enhance opportunities for clinical and behavioral research training in diabetes; and 3. to support clinical and behavioral research through the maintenance of a patient registry.